


I Think I Can

by Havioc



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just your average fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havioc/pseuds/Havioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and Hal Jordan in the mornings, with an addition of harmless fluff. Short but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Can

A soft sigh emitted from beside him. A warm hand flush against Bruce's bare chest that would occasionally twitch against his skin. The soft hot breath on his neck and the head tucked into the crook of his neck as his partner slept beside him.  
Bruce didn't move a muscle. Tensing up only when the male beside him would shift, fearing that perhaps he'd woken up because of him. But when he turned his head to check, the beautiful brunette was sound asleep against him. Bruce and Hal had been secretly sleeping together for the past two weeks now, getting dangerously more intimate with each night they shared together. Bruce knew that doing this would cause horrible problems later, sleeping with another member of the JLA behind the rest of the team's back would not be favoured.  
However, as Bruce lay there, he got to watch over the man in his most vulnerable state, the man trusted him enough that he wouldn't harm him or trap him, and Bruce could not lie and say that Hal wasn't a beautiful man. Laying beside him like this, the only thing covering them being the sheets of Bruce's king-sized bed, giving him a nice view of Hal's toned skin and fine muscles that rolled beneath his skin with every movement.  
Chills shot up his spine when he'd seen all of the marks on that flawless skin that he had put there. Markings of where his hands and mouth where last night as a reminder to Hal of who he belonged to, who he'd return to out of this mutual need for one another. Bruce was addicted to him, the man otherwise known as Green Lantern was his one weakness, and yet he was his biggest strength.

"...Bruce...?" Hal muttered sleepily, lifting his hand from Bruce's chest to rest it delicately on his cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheek bone as he did so. Watching Hal move was magical, one arm pushing his torso up with ease and his hazel eyes open just barely as his naked legs shifted beneath him to help him move to Bruce. Warm, skilled lips pressed against his in a kiss filled with this dangerously delicious intimacy. It was in that moment that Bruce knew he would never be able to let go. Hal had taken Bruce's broken, untrusting heart and constructed something there to help him feel this love. Kissing Hal was something of a dream, whether it was deep and lustful or soft and passionate, his lips caught him in a daze every damn time.  
Hal pulled back after only a moment and smiled that soft smile that only he got to see. The smile that came straight from Hal's heart. The smile that filled Bruce Wayne with a sense of warmth and security. Then Bruce was gently pulling Hal down onto his chest, finding his fingers tying gently into the soft brown hair and his lips finding Hal's forehead.

They weren't always this intimate with each other, this gentle or passionate. But there was just something about waking up beside each other while the sunrise is casting it's warm colours against their skin, something about the comfort they both received from knowing the other hadn't left. He could hear Hal chuckle lightly from where his head lay tenderly against his chest. Bruce's free hand found itself gently resting against the small of Hal's back, the skin there as smooth and soft as the rest.

"Y'know Spooky...I think I can get used to waking up with you." He'd told him, and Bruce's blue eyes softened, stroking the other hero's hair as they lay there.  
There was a long, surprisingly calm silence in the room, the only movement being Bruce's hand in Hal Jordan's hair. He couldn't tell if Hal had fallen back to sleep or was now wide awake, listening to any sounds that escaped his lover. But finally, after that long drawn out silence, Bruce managed to speak, his voice still hard and raspy, although full of sincerity,

"I think I can too Jordan..."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't really know what this was. But I love this ship too much not to write about it. So I wrote this short little fic, I hope you guys like it, and I hope to be making more soon.


End file.
